


My Sweet Zelda

by djdjfhsjxbd



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Tears, it hurts, so many tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djdjfhsjxbd/pseuds/djdjfhsjxbd
Summary: Zelda has a nightmare, Lilith is there to hold her





	My Sweet Zelda

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to start writing fics for madam Spellman for a while and then I saw someone suggest that one of Michelle's Instagram comments was the perfect prompt. So here we go, my first fic, the prompt is "Oh Zelda, my sweet, sweet Zelda"

“Oh Zelda. My sweet, sweet Zelda”, Lilith hummed quietly as she raked her fingers though the glorious red locks splayed over her shoulder. She looked at the face resting on her shoulder, sleep having bought a still sereneness to Zelda’s face. The only clue that she had be crying only hours earlier being the dried tear tracks on her cheeks and her slightly puffy eyes. Love and relief flooded Lilith’s whole body, relief that Zelda was finally sleeping, relief that Zelda was here with her, in her arms, not the arms of Faustus Blackwood the awful man that was the cause of so many of Zelda’s demons. Zelda shifted lightly next to her, and then again, “Nnn-no, I don’t want to, no”. Her movements and pitiful cries for help got bigger and louder, Lilith looked on, eyes wide in panic. “Zelda, Zelda, my love”, tentatively she wrapped her arms around the struggling woman and rocked. “Zelda, I’m here, I’ve got you”, Lilith was almost surprised at how firm her voice came out, she certainly wasn’t feeling firm or in control. She heard a large gasp from the frightened woman in her arms and saw her look around like a deer in the headlights. Lilith was knocked in to the headboard as Zelda threw herself into the comforting embrace of her lover, sobs escaping her body at an erratic pace. “Shh, my dear, I’ve got you, you’re safe”, Lilith rocked them and carried on whispering in Zelda’s ear until her crying subsided. “He, he hurt me Lilith, he hurt me and there was nothing I could do”. The usually strong and commanding woman was now but a shell of who she once was, it wasn’t until she felt the tear fall on to her arm that Lilith realised she had been crying. “I was weak”, Zelda whispered, “He hurt me and I just laid there and let him”, her voice rising and pitch and volume, she moved out of her lover’s arms and stood up, looking out of the window, “I am weak”. She fell to her knees, fresh sobs rising from her throat. In seconds Lilith was there holding her. “Oh Zelda. My sweet, sweet Zelda”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I would love to hear you thoughts/advice/prompts xxx


End file.
